Una vez más
by Marde State
Summary: Vine aquí para recuperarte y no te dejaré ir hasta que tú y yo volvamos a escribir esa historia que comenzó hace muchos años atrás cuando apenas eras una niña y yo un joven inexperto


**Hola a todos, pues vengo a dejarte este pequeño OS esperando que les guste y de paso maquinando en crearle un FF donde se puede explicar mas a fondo de la relación de ambos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi  & Masami Kurumada

 **Título:** Una vez más.

 **Aclaraciones:** Está narrado en primera persona, es decir, Agasha es quien lo narra.

 **Tipo:** OneShot.

 **Personajes:** Agasha  & Albafica.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Aclaraciones de la autora** **:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU. Es algo pequeño pero lo tenía escondido entre las profundidades de mis archivos estampados en mi USB por lo que me pareció interesante publicarlo esperando que esto sea de su agrado.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **~oO:: Una vez más::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Lamento tanto en tenerte abandonada —** intento ser la misma mujer fuerte porque así es cómo papá me educó **—. Perdona mis descuidos pero ya tengo el tiempo suficiente para venir a visitarte, al menos, cada fin de semana.**

Coloco un ramo de margaritas en el pequeño espacio donde mi abuela pasa sus días desde que la vida abandonó su delicado y cansado cuerpo hace ya más de dos años.

Sonrío. Olvido a veces que aquí es el único lugar donde puedo relajarme y expresar mis sentimientos tal y como son.

La brisa de Agosto golpea socarronamente mis cabellos largos y castaños sumiéndome en los recuerdos del Junio lluvioso cuando los hermosos ojos de la mujer que más amé se sellaron para siempre; sin embargo, no sabría qué decir con respecto a las calamidades que he tenido que afrontar. Quién lo diría. Nunca estuvo en mi naturaleza mostrarme tal y como soy, ni siquiera tuve idea que mi corazón agujerado y oscuro podría latir al sentimiento del amor…

La gran culpa nunca la tuvo mi abuelita. El único quien en verdad debía de pagar la condena por cometer el arte del homicidio y hurto hacia este corazón era aquel hombre…, aquel a quien le entregué a la verdadera Agasha sin condiciones u obligaciones, bueno, la única condición que pedí resultó ser un pecado original para todo hombre: Fidelidad.

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? ….,_ es lo único que puedo pensar después de esos largos años en que nos separamos por un acuerdo trivial, por las esperanzas rotas y por las mentiras cegadoras… No, no podría culparlo porque mi inmadurez me llevó a creer en mentiras que ahora me arrepiento en demasía haberlas prestado tanta atención.

— **Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo —** limpio con cuidado la placa donde está inscrito el nombre de mi amada abuelita **—, ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de solucionar lo nuestro… Si tan solo…**

¿Si tan solo qué? Soy bastante absurda para pensar los detalles de aquella discusión a estas alturas. Si de algo heredé de mi padre es su manera de cerrarse ante las cosas y creer en lo que se presente a primera vista.

Aún recuerdo el día que emprendí un viaje llevando a cuestas tristezas y desencantos… Aquellos sueños hechos pedazos con amargura y llanto.

No recuerdo bien el por qué tomé esa medida pero sí sé bien que él no logró realizar un esfuerzo mucho mayor para solucionar la situación cruda de la relación. Siempre fue así. Guardaba silencio, era precipitado y luego, cuando el daño estaba hecho, sencillamente dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Pero sé porque se mostraba de esa manera, siempre lo supe pero traté de fingir que era parte de mi imaginación. El orgullo. La maligna y aturdida soberbia que sabe siempre el cómo destruir las cosas buenas en la vida y a la vez entrenar fervientemente las calamidades de nuestra existencia.

Y sigo emprendiendo el viaje pese a los largos años que han pasado porque necesito llevar a cuestas los nervios deshechos, las ilusiones rotas, el dolor demoledor y las heridas abiertas que me cuestan aún sellarlas por buena fe.

— **¿Con quién estás ahora Albafica? —** tal vez me cueste imaginar pero sé que ya hay alguien en su vida, tal vez esté sentado mirando el cielo azul a lado de otra mujer **—. Tal vez, después de muchos años de esfuerzo, habrás conseguido un largo camino por seguir.**

No supe mucho de él después de la ruptura de nuestra relación pero sí llegué a enterarme por Shion—hace un año— que siguió el sendero de una profesión a la que ambos deseábamos…

Oh, abuelita, si estuvieras conmigo sabrías lo que me cuesta soltar todo estos sentimientos frustrados. Tal vez estuvo bien que él y tú no se conocieran personalmente porque el daño hubiera sido peor de lo que es ahora. Si supieras mi querida dama que he perdido todo contacto con él desde que Shion, mi mejor amigo, decidió casarse e irse lejos de Japón; muchas veces me he perdido en el mar de los recuerdos tratando de consolarme cada día desde que mi corazón se sintió vacío.

— **Si supieras que me palpita este dolor como la primera vez en que perdí a mi hermana mayor —** las rodillas me duelen, rasguño mis vaqueros pero prefiero seguir en esa posición frente a la tumba de mi abuela **—. Si supieras que siempre me estuve apoyando en ti en cada momento de esta insignificante existencia… Albafica…—** muerdo mis delgados labios, el corazón me bombea con prisa y los dedos me sudan **—... El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande y no es culpa tuya en que esto se fuera al tacho. Soy yo la culpable por creer en otros y no en ti.**

Mis mejillas están húmedas. Las lágrimas caen sin control y el corazón se me contrita de manera cruel y despiadada, lo sé, estás fuera de mi alcance como el viento y es imposible atrapar lo que fue de nosotros.

Me rindo.

Caigo en la cuenta y vuelvo a elevar la mirada hacia el cielo azul que en estos momentos me muestra un desfile de nubes. Estoy cansada de seguir caminando de un lado a otro sin tener ni una dirección que me haga lo suficientemente feliz para seguir sin él.

— **Tal vez es mejor así porque ya no puedo alcanzarte —** me dejo caer sobre el pasto verdoso sin importarme en ensuciar mis vaqueros negros **—; siento cada vez una soledad en mi pecho y mi corazón se desmorona cuando pienso en ti.**

Irónicamente río. Después de esos dos años decido por fin hablar en cómo me siento. Qué ridícula soy. Apuesto que si mi abuelita estuviera en vida, el bastón de madera me hubiera dejado un chinchón en la cabeza.

Lo sé. No hay razón para seguir recordando en un pasado que quedó atrás, un pasado que tal vez él ya lo olvidó por completo. Pero soy masoquista muda porque de una y mil maneras quisiera ser amada. No importa cómo, si con un gesto, una sonrisa o una mirada intensa pero de una y mil maneras necesito llenar lo que una vez Albafica dejo atrás.

— **Rayos —** gimo de pena al oír claramente un pequeño eco de risas **—, tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria que a veces es realmente fastidiosa.**

Me recojo el cabello castaño en una coleta pues el calorcito de mi vergüenza me incomoda y todo por culpa de él y su sexy sonrisa que siempre me dio las fuerzas suficientes para vivir. Mi cabeza está llena de líos mentales desbordantes y me cuesta mucho esfuerzo dominarlas, las travesías en los recuerdos me pierde intrínsecamente en aquellos días en que ambos solíamos vivir preciosamente nuestra vida como prometidos, donde los planes de formar una familia resultaban ser la alegría a cada momento aunque el único tema que me aterraba era el hecho de ser madre…

— **Tonterías. Eso nunca pasará. —** de solo imaginar que una vez estaba tan nerviosa y asustada por un pequeño retraso aunque Albafica deseaba tanto darme la contra en el tema.

Acaricio mi vientre con lentitud. Me pregunto a veces qué hubiera sido de los dos si en verdad ese retraso era producto de un embarazo. No lo sé, quizás él y yo estaríamos juntos ahora criando a nuestro pequeño.

Un pequeño y hermoso Albafica o una rebelde sin remedio como Agasha… No lo sé, cual fuese el resultado me hubiera gustado mucho emprender la aventura de la maternidad.

— **Bien. Creo que ya es hora —** observo el cielo y luego mi reloj. Ya es bastante tarde **—, me debo ir abuelita. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá y tengo que preparar la cena antes de que papá y ella vuelvan de su viaje.**

Envidio tanto a mis padres y el fuerte amor que se tienen mutuamente pese a los años de discusiones que han pasado como toda pareja normal. Me gustaría tanto llevar ese camino aunque no se promete la máxima felicidad pero si una memorable aventura.

Me pongo de pie y limpio mis vaqueros luego me acomodo la blusa de cuadros lilas. Debo marcharme antes de que sea tarde y no encuentre algún bus que me lleve a casa.

— **Adiós abuelita, prometo volver pronto a visitarte, tal vez con el atolondrado de Manigolodo, quizás los gemelos se animen o con mis padres. —** sonrió mientras me doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar por el sendero verdoso del camposanto hacia los exteriores.

Mis ojos cambian de dirección y se pierden en el sendero. Veo con claridad que todo cambia con el tiempo y la distancia que nada se puede hacer, que todo cambia con los años que recordar solo provoca llorar… No hay más que pensar, debo sujetar todos mis sentimientos con las extensas cadenas que nadie puede ver pues no será grato tener que afrontar un diálogo extenso con mis padres peor aún en tener que calmar el temperamento de papá y el de Manigoldo.

Y así, de apoco como se mueven las nubes del cielo, así de apoco voy alejándome del nicho en donde abuela pasará todo su tiempo durmiendo. Oh, el intenso aroma de menta y canela me invade mi sensible olfato, me trae muchos recuerdos que tal vez no es oportuno volver a navegar en ellos.

Sigo caminando, ya no logro ver la tumba de mi abuela pues se pierde entre las verdes praderas del camposanto… Ahora solo debo volver a mi vida rutinaria.

— **Se te ha sentado demasiado mal el mirar abajo como una cachorrito perdido. —** oigo una voz, no la reconozco, seguramente los trabajadores hablan entre ellos.

No me detengo, ni siquiera tengo mente para oír pláticas de otras personas con toda mi ajetreada mente confusa.

— **No has perdido esa costumbre —** vuelvo a oír esa voz rasposa y sonora pero esta vez mucho más cerca **—. Pequeña flor.**

Me detengo de golpe. Puedo oír palpitar mi corazón aceleradamente. Elevo la mirada para encontrarme con la figura varonil de un hombre bastante alto, cabellos largos y celestes, vestido con traje formal color negro.

Es imposible…

No…

Mi voz me falla, no emito ni siquiera un leve gemido de asombro.

— **Sigues igual de pequeña. —** el hombre se acerca y coloca una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza **—¿Ya no recuerdas quién soy? —** lo sé, sé quién eres pero es que **…—. Debes estar demasiado sorprendida. Recuerdo que es muy digno en ti quedar en silencio cuando te asombra.**

— **Al-Albafica —** digo muy turbada por su presencia.

— **Vine a dejar esto a tu abuela —** un ramo de flores yace en sus brazos **—, hubiese sido muy grosero si no vengo a visitarla —** no puedo soltar palabra alguna, esto es tan…repentino. El corazón se me detiene y un dolor agudo invade mi estómago **—. Sigues usando esas mismas expresiones tan infantiles.**

— **¿A qué has venido? ¿No tienes una vida allá en ? —** no sé cómo empezar pero algo de molestia y alegría surge de mi corazón.

— **Asuntos personales y eso incluye visitar a tu abuela. —** se hace a un lado y camina en dirección contraria de mi sendero.

— **Después de años ¿es necesario que vengas desde lejos solo para esto?**

— **En parte lo es —** ni siquiera ha cambiado esa actitud fría e irónica **— ¿Por qué? ¿Existe razón alguna para no venir a ver a la mujer que siempre he querido conocer?**

— **Es demasiado tarde para eso —** lo es, demasiado tiempo ha transcurrido que es un poco ofensivo su llegada **—. Bien, te enseñaré donde queda.**

No sé porque pero me es necesidad de orientarlo para que no pierda el tiempo buscando tumba tras tumba así que en silencio le indico que me siga hacia el nicho de mi abuela.

— **¿Cómo has estado? —** pregunta lo cual me provoca risa.

¿Quiere saber cómo me encuentro a estas alturas? Después de tres años aparece como si nada hubiese ocurrido…, bueno, en realidad nada pasó salvo mi absurda mente infantil que se dejó engañar con facilidad.

— **Ocupada con mis labores profesionales. —** es grosero de mi parte ser tan indiferente y tajante pero es lo mejor para él **— ¿Y tú seguramente te has establecido? Recuerdo que el señor Lugonis estaba ansioso por tener nietos.**

Ríe con desgano mientras nos detenemos frente al nicho de mi abuelita.

— **No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas —** tan sincero como siempre aunque su forma irónica de responder provoca un poco de incomodidad **—, ocupo la mayor parte de mi tiempo en los negocios de mi familia.**

No digo nada más. Al parecer eso le incomoda, quiero decir, hablar de su vida personal. Llegamos al mismo lugar en donde estuve hace un par de horas. Albafica se inclina para dejar las flores lilas que trajo para mi abuelita.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos algo. Me siento a su lado con cuidado pero trato de alejarme un poco. Es graciosa la manera en que asimilo las sorpresas cuando éstas me llegan tan aprisa. En silencio dejamos que la brisa revolotee nuestros cabellos, no creí que se dejara crecer el cabello así de largo aunque tal vez lo hizo por algún concepto tradicional tal y como su padre lo lleva.

— **¿Por qué estabas llorando? —** de pronto me golpea con esa pregunta tan molesta con su voz suave y cariñosa.

Es inevitable ignorar en responderle.

— **Por ella. Creo que sabes lo que ha significado en mi vida.**

— **Es tu verdadero amor. Lo sé bien.**

— **Si lo entiendes no deberías de preguntarlo. Es una forma de burlarte de lo que siento.**

Ninguno de los dos volvemos hablar. Si de algo nos parecemos muy bien es en la misteriosa forma en cómo desenvolvernos antes los demás.

— _**Viajemos a través del tiempo, y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos vivir**_ — murmura dejándome incomoda con esa frase **—. Es parte de una canción—** sonríe y yo solo me avergüenzo en demasía.

— **Albafica creo que es mejor irme. Tengo cosas por hacer —** me pongo de pie para limpiarme mis vaqueros **—, además es cumpleaños de mi madre.**

— **Permíteme ir contigo —** ¿está demente? Mi padre lo mataría **—. Agasha, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos verbales. Siempre quiero llegar al punto de las cosas.**

— **Tú eres quien está dando rodeos a todo esto. Mira Albafica, si solo has venido a ver a mi abuelita entonces no es necesario que esté aquí ni mucho menos que tú y yo hablemos otro tipo de asuntos—** miento pero no tengo el valor para decir algo **—; prefiero pensar en que no te he visto, en serio, después de lo que pasó…**

Rayos. Titubear no es una opción a mi favor, no frente a Albafica quien sabe bien lo que eso significa.

— **Lo único que pasó es que tú creyeras en algo que nunca ocurrió —** y allí estaba el santo señor de la razón **—, siempre has sido apresurada para creer en los comentarios de otras personas antes que los míos, ¿creíste de verdad que yo estaba con otra mujer? —** cierro los ojos, lastima recordar todo lo ocurrido **—. Culpa he tenido en ciertas ocasiones lo cual provocó que desconfiaras un poco de mí.**

— **Nunca me aclarabas tu relación con esas mujeres. Jamás me diste respuesta concreta del cómo las conocías.**

— **Ese fue mi error. Lo sé perfectamente bien.**

Abro los ojos por la impresión, giro la cabeza un poco para mirarlo. Albafica jamás en su vida admitía los errores que él mismo causó. Ahora veo que quiere mostrarse como verdaderamente es.

— **Me equivoqué en creer en otros. Lo lamento tanto Albafica.**

Sonríe y me mira con esos hermosos ojos azul-morado que invaden por completo mi frágil ser. Estoy al descubierto ante él y cómo siempre fue…, ambos somos un par de serias personas que no hacemos escándalos con nuestras vidas o secretos…

— **Supongo que es todo. Ya me disculpe y tú hiciste lo mismo. —** me llevo un poco de las mechas de mi cabello atrás de mis orejas.

— **Agasha…—** murmura y me estremezco de los nervios. Nunca lo he visto tan débil y expresivo **—, vine aquí para recuperarte y no dejaré el país hasta que tú y yo volvamos a escribir esa historia que comenzó hace muchos años atrás cuando apenas eras una niña y yo un joven inexperto.**

Mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos. Mi mente sufre un colapso y el sudor frio en mi espalda me provoca un alarmante miedo. Terror por pensar en que esto sea un simple sueño porque conozco a Albafica y el hecho de que me pida perdón y quiera comenzar de nuevo es mucho para su orgullo.

— **No creo que sea posible.**

— **¿Minos entró a tu vida después de todo? —** indaga con molestia, su mirada ya no expresa ternura **— Si es así, puedo marcharme este mismo día del país.**

— **Una vez dije que eras el primer y último hombre en mi vida. Es una promesa y sabes bien que siempre cumplo lo que digo.**

— **Entonces…**

— **No lo sé. Vienes así tan de repente y dices estas cosas…** — me confundo pero algo dentro de mí quiere acercarse a él para abrazarlo con suma fuerza.

— **Si empezamos de nuevo, estoy seguro de que esta vez lo haremos bien. —** me toma de la mano pero sin mirarme pues está distraído en las flores que decoran el nombre de mi abuelita.

Suspiro mientras el calorcito de la vergüenza aplaca mis pensamientos negativos.

— **¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?**

— **Quiero estar siempre riéndome a tu lado. Deseo tener una vida contigo.**

— **Después de tantos años…**

— **Tenía que esforzarme y subir los escalones de la profesión para darte una mejor vida —** su mano está cálida y me aprieta suavemente **—; alguna vez te prometí que si tú no estabas en mi vida entonces no existía camino que seguir…, también prometí en convertirte en mi esposa —** lleva mi mano hacia sus labios, está mirándome con mucho amor y una ligera lágrima desborda por su mejilla **—. En tener una familia, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y…**

—… **envejecer juntos—** lo interrumpo, mi voz me falla y empiezo a quebrarme.

Albafica me sorprender esta vez. Se acerca a mí y se deja caer entre mis brazos, me rodea mi espalda y esconde el rostro en mi pecho. Algo cálido choca en mi piel y el gemido que él emite me hace confirmar su pena.

— **Acompáñame en el camino de la vida, aunque exista obstáculos quiero superarlo contigo. —** murmura, está quebrándose mucho más y por eso se esconde para no ver lo frágil que es.

— **Mi querido Albafica —** acaricio sus sedosos cabellos y le doy un beso **—, tanto tiempo y nunca he dejado de amarte… Comencemos de nuevo.**

Él llora y me uno como si fuéramos la misma carne, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo espíritu… Si hay algo que ninguno de los dos puede olvidar es nuestro pacto de fidelidad en que nos sumimos la primera vez que estuvimos bajo las finas sábanas de su departamento.

— **Comencemos conociéndonos como lo fue en el inicio una vez más —** sugiere aun escondiendo el rostro **—, aunque tenga que soportar al idiota de Minos.**

— **Entonces deberías asumir una gran paciencia y también en ponerte un chaleco antibalas porque mi padre te matará.**

Tal vez mi sugerencia fue algo tétrica pero es lo mejor. Amo a Albafica y no me gustaría que mi padre lo mandara al otro mundo de un tiro o que naveguemos en un naufragio con el asunto de Minos que a estas alturas debe estar enterándose de la llegada de Albafica.

Sonrío. Tan solo pensar lo que pasamos hace años con las miles de bromas, discusiones y enfrentamientos de aquel que se supone debía odiar aunque al final resultó ser un amigo, algo ortodoxo y pervertido pero un amigo al final.

Por hoy no me precipito en tomar las decisiones, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer pero eso…, sí, es otra aventura que tal vez lo comparta algún momento con alegría.

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


End file.
